The present invention relates in general to computing devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to computing systems, computer-implemented methods, and computer program products that cognitively trigger computer-implemented human interaction strategies to facilitate collaboration, productivity, and learning.
A dialogue system or conversational agent (CA) is a computer system configured to communicate with a human using a coherent structure. Dialogue systems can employ a variety of communication mechanisms, including, for example, text, speech, graphics, haptics, gestures, and the like for communication on both the input and output channels. Dialogue systems can employ various forms of natural language processing (NLP), which is a field of computer science, artificial intelligence, and computational linguistics concerned with the interactions between computers and humans using language. Among the challenges in implementing NLP systems is enabling computers to derive meaning from NL inputs, as well as the effective and efficient generation of NL outputs.